youtubefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Gesù Is Megl Che Uan
''Gesù Is Megl Che Uan ''è un video di Yotobi, seconda puntata della serie The Late Show con Karim Musa. È stata caricata a due settimane di distanza dalla puntata zero della serie, in occasione della Pasqua 2016. Descrizionehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ooOvGYUtzk&t=7s Il video inizia con uno sketch in cui Gesù (voce di Lorenzo Ferrero) racconta ironicamente la storia della sua vita attraverso un Draw My Life che dipinge in maniera umoristica i punti salienti dei fatti narrati nel Vangelo. Dopo questo sketch e la sigla, Yotobi introduce il video, dopo aver commentato il pilota della serie, citando il discorso sulla repressione della parola del comico e inventore della stand-up comedy Lenny Bruce. Yotobi applica infatti il concetto dimostrato da Bruce, cioè che la ripetizione ossessiva di una parola la privi di qualsiasi significato (come ad esempio gli insulti come "negro" e "frocio"), alla festività della Pasqua: egli sostiene infatti che il celebrare l'avvenimento della resurrezione di Cristo ogni anno non aiuti a ricordare il fatto, bensì ne sminuisca il valore religioso, fino quasi a dimenticare il vero significato della Pasqua, così come di ogni altra festività. Il video prosegue con un altro sketch in cui Yotobi tenta invano di festeggiare l'evento della resurrezione con un infastidito Gesù (interpretato di nuovo da Lorenzo Ferrero), che, alle continue insistenze di Yotobi, risponde lamentandosi di come la gente ormai non creda più in niente e le festività cattoliche siano ormai diventate prive di vero significato, finché Karim, stanco delle continue lamentele del Messia, esplode, sgridandolo ed esortandolo a reagire e darsi da fare in modo da tornare a farsi amare dalla gente. Dopodiché, si torna nello studio, dove Yotobi parla di come la sua generazione abbia perso la spiritualità perché non ha bisogno di credere, accennando anche al suo rapporto personale con la religione. Per questo, rivolge un appello alle autorità religiose, esortandole ad "aggiornare" le divinità: a proposito di questo, afferma che per lui quello che più si avvicina a un dio è la app del servizio di ristorazione a domicilio Just Eat, ed idealizza un mondo in cui tutti gli esseri umani di tutte le culture del mondo vivano uniti in pace in nome dell'unica cosa che li accomuna tutti, ovvero il cibo. Testohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ooOvGYUtzk&t=7s Voce fuori campo di Lorenzo Ferrero: Ciao a tutti, io sono Gesù! Quello di Nazareth. Se non mi conoscete, questo è il mio draw my life: sono nato a Betlemme, in Palestina. Mia madre si chiamava Maria, è una bella donna israelita, molto molto brava. Talmente brava che un giorno un angelo di nome Gabriele la va a trovare e le dice: "occhio che mo' sei incinta, il bambino lo chiamerai Gesù e sarà il figlio di Dio!". Lei non fa in tempo neanche a preparargli un caffè che Gabriele se ne vola via. Il problema è che mia mamma era fidanzata con un uomo, Giuseppe. Giuseppe amava e rispettava moltissimo Maria, talmente tanto che non aveva mai fatto l'amore con lei... ecco perché faceva il falegname.(Ehm, questa era una battuta sulla masturbazione, chiedo scusa...) ''E infatti, quando Maria dice a Giuseppe che aspetta un bambino, lui ha svariate domande, ma alla fine accetta di essere il padre di un bambino nato da una donna vergine messa incinta da una divinità. È una storia talmente assurda che solo Mel Gibson poteva farci un film sopra... o George Lucas. Quel bambino speciale sono io. Da piccolo non ho mai dato problemi ai miei genitori, a scuola ero un bambino modello: non ci sono mai andato. Per questo adesso si discute tanto che io ci sia. Ma un giorno, mentre ero seduto su una panchina a meditare, vengo morsicato da un moscerino della frutta radioattivo e la mia vita cambia. Inizio a sviluppare poteri sovrumani: posso guarire i malati, posso riportare in vita i morti, ho salvato Maria Maddalena dalla lapidazione, ma poi ho scoperto che era la nipote di Mubarak... C'è stata quella volta dove c'erano migliaia di persone affamate che non avevano abbastanza cibo, allora ho moltiplicato pane e pesce per tutti, solo che mi sono accorto solo dopo di aver dato pesce avariato agli arabi... Spero che non se la siano presa. Ho il potere di camminare sull'acqua e di trasformarla in vino, se non vi fa schifo il retrogusto di piedi. Ho persino il potere di essere realmente esistito ma senza che nessuno abbia mezza informazione per provarlo! Ma come insegna Mark Zuckerberg, non puoi farti 500.000.000 di fedeli senza qualche traditore: e infatti Giuda mi vende alle guardie per trenta miseri pezzi d'argento. Giuda infame, per te solo pane! Le guardie mi catturano, Ponzio Pilato fa un sondaggio "Gesù contro Barabba", mi torturano e mi crocifiggono in sala mensa. Gentilmente, siccome il bricco era chiuso, mi chiedono di accavallare le gambe perché hanno solo tre chiodi. E poi... muoio. Stanza spoglia ma confortevole, letto un po' duro e solo un asciugamano lercio per il viso... Ma tutto sommato me lo sto godendo questo week-end lungo. Ma era tutto uno scherzone, li ho gabbati! tre giorni dopo torno in vita, e sono più famoso di prima ''(Sigla) Ahahahah! Oh, benvenuti a un nuovo episodio del Late Show con Karim Musa! E ce l'abbiamo fatta! Hai visto che non è fallito subito, più o meno? Come va, come state? Oh, hai visto che ci siamo rivisti? Non è neanche passato troppo tempo. Immagino vi starete chiedendo come sono andati i commenti dell'episodio zero... Siamo partiti col botto! E per rispondere ad alcune delle vostre domande: sì, la tazza è vuota, no, il microfono non funziona... è finto. Tralasciando le puttanate, di cosa parleremo oggi? Beh, oggi parleremo di Gesù. So che siamo arrivati leggermente lunghi per la Pasqua, ma chi se ne frega, noi parliamo in generale. Per questo argomento ho intenzione di scomodare Lenny Bruce, praticamente l'inventore del concetto moderno di stand-up comedy. Tra l'altro ha inventato la stand-up comedy ''senza sapere che fosse ''stand-up comedy. Non è che fosse subito palese per tutti quanti: "Hey, quello dice cose interessanti e fa ridere! E sta in piedi!", ma fortunatamente qualcuno ci ha fatto caso: "Hey, quello lì dice cose interessanti e fa ridere, e sta in piedi!", e stand-up comedy ''fu. Comunque, voglio scomodare Lenny Bruce perché le persone morte, oltre ad essere sempre le migliori, perché in vita sono sempre state tranquillissime, hanno sempre ragione. Per questo Hitler probabilmente è ancora vivo da qualche parte, in quella famosa isola segreta con Elvis e Simona Ventura. Porca miseria, sta praticamente diventando un punto di riferimento in ogni puntata, Hitler, Hitler, Hitler, Hitler! A sto punto prima o poi gli chiedo di intervistarlo e facciamo prima. Soprattutto per parlare del mazzo di carte da gioco di Hitler, che esiste per davvero eh! Io gli chiederei, come... come si vince lì? Ma dicevo, di Lenny Bruce io voglio scomodare il suo monologo sulla repressione della parola. E lo faccio perché è un concetto che si presta perfettamente per ogni cosa. E tra l'altro ho detto "repressione", voi avete pensato a Hitler... Non c'è via di scampo. ''(Spezzone tratto dal film "Lenny") Praticamente Lenny (lo chiamo così perché ormai siamo intimi) sosteneva che la ripetizione ossessiva di una parola togliesse potere alla parola stessa. Ripetere tante volte "negro" come ha fatto lui ha tolto potere a quella specifica parola e ha cessato l'imbarazzo in sala. Potrebbe funzionare anche con la parola "frocio", ripetere tante volte "frocio" elimina la presa che questa parola ha sugli altri, perché alla fine di tutto diventerebbe soltanto un suono e non più un concetto. Ripetere tante volte "troia" attenua l'astio con cui la parola viene detta, e ci hanno provato tantissimo su Instagram, ma non ha funzionato per ora. Dirvi tutto questo perché? Perché un concetto simile è applicabile alla Pasqua. Ma il punto è che ogni anno a Pasqua Gesù risorge. E no, nessun uomo di colore ha ucciso Gesù, quindi riponete i forconi da tastiera, che non c'è bisogno. Fate conto che un comune mortale come David Copperfield, a Las Vegas, fa il suo show ogni giorno, uno alle 18:00 e uno alle 21:00. Vi sembra giusto che Gesù ne faccia solo uno all'anno e abbia più pubblico di lui? mi ricorda qualcuno su YouTube, che fa na roba ogni morte di papa e c'ha più pubblico degli altri, però... Ma questa ripetizione forzata della Pasqua da anni e anni e anni ne depotenzia il miracolo. Che poi, che sia successo per davvero o no, non sono qui per discutere delle vostre inutili credenze! Anche perché io sono del Leone e queste cose non le facciamo. È vero che è accaduto una volta sola, ma la ricorrenza del fatto non aiuta a consolidare la fede, non aiuta a ricordare, diventa solo un "oh, di nuovo? È già passato un anno?". Se bastasse una sola giornata di ricordo per essere da quel giorno in poi più buoni, allora saremmo migliori di quanto non crediamo. (Sketch) Yotobi: Auguri, bentornato! Finalmente! Vedo che ti sei modernizzato, mi piaci coi capelli corti! (...) ''Era un complimento... Beh? Dai, come va? Raccontami qualcosa, il babbo come sta? '''Gesù': Sì, tutto normale, come al solito... Yotobi: Ma sei sicuro? C'hai una faccia... Gesù: No, no... Niente, niente... Non ho nulla, non ho nulla... Yotobi: Aspetta, ti porto una cosa...Tieni! Gesù: Ah, calzini antiscivolo... Mi mancavano di Fallout... Grazie. Yotobi: Ma come, non ti piacciono? Gesù: No, va bene, vanno bene... Yotobi: Ho capito, però se devi avere quella faccia... Se c'è qualcosa che non va dimmelo! Gesù: Mah, dimmi tu! Siamo nel 2016, se non l'hai ancora capito... Yotobi: Non hai giocato a Fallout? non ti ho fatto spoiler! Gesù: Ma no, imbecille... È che ormai la Pasqua è una festa del cazzo, cosa festeggi a fare? Yotobi: Ma non è vero, per me è importante! Gesù: (Mostrando i calzini di Fallout) ''...Ah sì? '''Yotobi': Ho capito, erano in saldo... Gesù: Ogni anno... ogni anno la resurrezione mi riporta in vita e sai a cosa serve? A un cazzo. Sai chi mi festeggia più ormai? Gli anziani e quelli che mi ringraziano di non essere andati a scuola. Una volta bruciavano degli idoli in mio onore, poi sono passati ai libri, ti rendi conto? Adesso invece mi regalano le uova. Decine di anni fa almeno mi lasciavano le galline. Tra qualche anno a che punto arriviamo? A lasciarmi direttamente le sorprese? Adesso dimmi cos'ho fatto di miracoloso negli ultimi anni. Yotobi: Ehm... Hai fatto piangere madonnine... Hai fatto camminare gente con in spalla enormi statue da migliaia di chili per chilometri e chilometri... La gente ti nomina spesso quando fa sesso però... Beh in realà non tanto te, più il nome di tuo padre. Gesù: Giuseppe? Yotobi: No, intendevo quello biologico... Gesù: Prima era tutto diverso, c'era un rispetto diverso, la gente veniva da me a chiedere la redenzione, adesso è un casino, nessuno va più in chiesa, nessuno va più a confessarsi, per portarli in chiesa bisogna dare le offerte, bisogna fare la tombola, perché sennò la gente non ci viene più a messa... Yotobi: Oddio, basta! Basta! Minchia, e che cazzo! E stai un po' zitto! Te credo che t'hanno crocifisso! Ti sottovaluti troppo, tu vali ancora moltissimo in alcune culture, ci sono Paesi in cui tutti i giorni nominano e pregano te e tuo padre! Ma stai scherzando? Il fatto che tu sia qui oggi a raccontarmi queste cose dopo migliaia di anni vuol dire qualcosa! Tu potresti cambiare la vita del mondo intero se solo lo volessi, quindi fatti crescere due coglioni santi e inizia a reagire, porca troia! Gesù: Quindi... anche tu credi. Yotobi: No, no... Gesù: Beh, dai... Almeno fra qualche mese è Natale. Allora, parliamoci chiaro: noi non crediamo più in nulla. Sinceramente siamo la generazione che ha perso la spiritualità, il credo, chiamatelo come volete. per quanto mi riguarda, però, non è una questione di fede... è che non ho un cazzo voglia. Durante il periodo scolastico tra la prima e la terza media sono andato all'oratorio. Quando dovevamo fare la preghierina il don suonava questa campanella per radunarci tutti in chiesa. Quello è stato il mio primo rapporto con Dio: me nascosto spiaccicato dietro la porta da calcetto perché non avevo voglia di andare e lui che me lo immaginavo incazzato nero dall'altro dei cieli che mi guardava dicendo "che cazzo fai???". Perché? Perché non avevo un cazzo voglia. A 27 anni io, così come moltissime altre persone, non abbiamo bisogno di credere. A meno che non si parli di X-Files, non ho bisogno di credere. Quindi oggi mi rivolgo a voi, portavoce dell'Illustrissimo, e a lei, Papa Francesco: aggiorniamo le divinità. Per esempio, quante volte la frase "Roberto Baggio è un dio" oppure, non lo so, frasi come "la cheesecake è divina" sono uscite dalle nostre bocche? Non sarebbe ora di aggiornare il catalogo? Per me, in questi ultimi mesi, la cosa che si avvicina di più a un Dio... è Just Eat. Questo che sto per dire sembrerà una pubblicità pagata, ma non è così, anzi se volete approfittarne lo spazio pubblicitario è ancora libero, quindi... Just Eat è quell'applicazione che racchiude tutti i ristoranti, pizzeria, kebabbari della tua zona che consegnano a domicilio. E come sappiamo tutti, il cibo è la migliore cura per qualsiasi male. Ti senti morire perché la tua ragazza ti ha lasciato dicendoti che non sei abbastanza uomo e tu sai benissimo che lei ha ragione? Ti inginocchi di fronte al cellulare... e preghi. Chiudi gli occhi e ti immagini una barca di sushi misto dal tuo ristorante giapponese gestito da cinesi preferito e in men che non si dica, puf: appare un omino, che ti dà tutto quello che hai chiesto. Abiti in una villa isolata nel mondo? Non importa. Abiti al nono piano senza ascensore? Non importa. Quell'omino farà sempre puf davanti alla tua porta. E se paghi con PayPal non gli devi manco dare la mancia a sto poveraccio. La tua religione fa queste cose qui? Me lo vedo proprio Maometto che sale nove rampe di scale col kebab da una parte e la montagna dall'altra. Ora vi do una statistica vera al 100%: esattamente 0 persona in tutto il mondo si sono fatte esplodere in nome di Just Eat. Anche perché alzare le braccia e urlare "solo €7,50!" non dà lo stesso effetto. E sapete perché? Perché Just Eat unisce tutte le nazionalità sotto lo stesso tetto: il cibo. Vedrai marocchini insieme a giapponesi, arabi insieme ad americani, uno spuntino insieme alla "pizz'e Totò". Al massimo Gesù ti può fare il solito piattino di pane, pesce e vino rosso. E tutti sanno che col pesce ci si abbina il vino bianco! Visto? Le divinità che ci portiamo avanti per anni sbagliano anche le cose più semplici! Just Eat esiste per le persone di merda come me, che non hanno un cazzo voglia di alzare il culo, che sono magre ma con la pancia, che la loro attività fisica e sollevare ipotesi. Just Eat è la risposta al mio procrastinare incessantemente da 27 anni. Just Eat è la mia religione... Amen! Cazzo, se ho voglia di olive ascolane in questo momento... Ah, e finalmente ci possiamo rilassare, perché abbiamo finito anche questa puntata, sulla Pasqua, avete visto, che è come Halloween, identica ad Halloween, però con più Marie Maddalene. Io vi ringrazio per aver seguito questa puntata e per essere stati con noi anche questa sera. E io adoro fare questo gesto di mettere apposto i fogli anche se in realtà sono soltanto tre. Crediti * Testi: Karim Musa, Irojet * Regia: Karim Musa * Sigla a cura di: Vincenzo Bordoni * Interpreti: Karim Musa e Lorenzo Ferrero Accoglienza Il video ha avuto molto successo a livello di visualizzazioni (ha ormai superato largamente il milione di views), ma ha generato una grandissima percentuale di commenti negativi, a causa del tema delicato trattato. Curiosità * Il parziale insuccesso di pubblico di questo video ispirerà a Yotobi la tematica della puntata successiva dello show, ovvero Sad Yotobi, incentrata per l'appunto sui commenti a questo video e sui commenti di YouTube in generale. Note Categoria:Video Categoria:Video di Yotobi Categoria:Puntate del Late Show con Karim Musa Categoria:Yotobi Categoria:Video comici